The present invention relates to roller skis.
Roller skis are used by skiers, typically competitive cross-country and Alpine skiers, for sport-specific training, i.e., to simulate cross-country skiing technique by rolling the roller skis along a non-snow surface, typically a roadway, track or sidewalk.
Roller skis generally have two wheels, mounted at opposite ends of an elongated, ski-like member, and a cross-country binding that is mounted on the ski-like member to receive a cross-country boot and thus secure the foot of the user to the ski.
Because roller skis tend to be unstable, requiring the user to have very good balance, use of roller skis by non-skiers and recreational skiers has generally been limited. Use by non-skiers has been further limited by their reluctance to purchase cross-country boots and bindings to use with the roller skis.